There still exists a need in the prior art for a convenient and simple to operate multi-purpose tool which will allow a person typically using the tool at home to, when standing for example on the top of a step ladder, to without the need for multiple trips up and down the ladder to hang a picture or string Christmas lights or conduct many other simple assembly requiring screwing, ratcheting or hammering. Consequently, in the present invention, it is an object to provide a hand-held tool implement wherein, in a single tool, one end of the tool provides an impact driver in the form of a hammer or mallet type head, and the other end of the tool provides an interchangeable bit ratcheting driver for driving screws or Allen-head bolts. In one preferred embodiment, the generally cylindrical body which extends between the opposite ends of the tool has a through-bore or aperture generally medially positioned along the length of the tool sized for sliding fitment therethrough of the forefinger of a user.
In the prior art of which applicant is aware, there are many designs for ratcheting screwdrivers. For example at least as early as the screwdriver which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 147,654 which issued to Kneeland on Feb. 17, 1874, and which more recently were followed on by many other designs of screwdrivers, whether ratcheting or having interchangeable bits, the prior art designs share the common characteristic that one end of the tool supports the driving bit and the opposite end of the tool provides a handle for grasping.
It is also commonly known in the prior art to provide, in screwdrivers wherein the bits are interchangeable, for storing the bits within a cavity in the handle of the screwdriver. One example of such a design is the subject of Published United States Patent Application No. U.S. 2001/0032531 A1 published on Oct. 25, 2001 for the Tool Handle for Storing Bits of Kozak et al. Many other examples exist in the prior art of multiple-bit hand-held drivers wherein the bits are stored within the housing of the handle. Some of these designs again provide for ratcheting and driving of a bit mounted in one end of the handle so as to expose the operative end of the bit.
What is neither taught nor suggested in the prior art of which applicant is aware, and which it is an object of the present invention to provide, is the use of the end of the tool opposite from the driving bit end as an impact driver, wherein the impact end of the tool is weighted, or at least of increased relative density, so as to assist in the driving or tapping or bumping function of the impact driver end. Further it is neither taught nor suggested in the prior art of which applicant is aware, and is an object of the present invention to provide a through-bore or aperture or hole or other like cavity in the handle adapted for insertion or journaling therethrough of the forefinger of the user which provides advantages for use of such a tool as better set out below.